Franklin Nelson (Earth-199999)
; formerly , | Relatives = Edward Nelson (father); Anna Nelson (mother); Theo Nelson (brother); Timmy Nelson (uncle); Jeanie Nelson (aunt); Ruthie Nelson (niece); Unnamed nephew | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9 | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lawyer | Education = Graduate of Columbia Law School, Cum Laude | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Drew Goddard | First = | Quotation = And we are gonna make a difference. I know it doesn't feel like it sometimes. A lot of the time. But we are, with the power of the law. You dragged me into this rinky-dink firm, Murdock. And I'll never be able to thank you enough. | Speaker = Foggy Nelson | QuoteSource = Marvel's Daredevil Season 1 9 | HistoryText = Franklin "Foggy" Nelson was studying law at the Columbia University when he first met Matt Murdock. They became close friends and set out to be partners when they graduated. After a short stint interning for the prestigious law firm Landman and Zack, Matt convinced Foggy not to pursue a career with them, because he disapproved of their lack of morality, and to work on their own law firm. During their internship Foggy dated Marci Stahl. Unbeknownst to Foggy, Matt was regularly involved in vigilantism, protecting the inhabitants of Hell's Kitchen using a black mask and suit as a disguise. Foggy and Matt's own law firm Nelson and Murdock soon opened business in Hell's Kitchen. One of the cases Foggy worked on was a tenancy case involving Elena Cardenas, an inhabitant of a building their tenant was trying to forcefully vacate. He later helped his and Matt's secretary Karen Page in investigating Union Allied Construction, and discover who was behind the company, who was later identified as Wilson Fisk. A connection was later found between the tenancy case and Wilson Fisk, who was trying to acquire the building as part of his scheme to reconstruct Hell's Kitchen his image. Ms. Cardenas was later killed by a mugger, after coincidentally being the last remaining neighbor against leaving her home. It had obviously been Fisk's plan to finally acquire the building. When Matt used his alter-ego to go looking for Fisk fueled by rage and confronted him, Fisk beat him up and almost killed him. Matt barely got out alive and crashed into his apartment. Foggy happened to be at Matt's door and heard the noise caused by Matt's abrupt return and discovered the masked vigilante instead of his friend. After Matt collapsed due to injuries, Foggy proceeded to unmask him and discover Matt's shocking secret. Matt regained consciousness briefly before collapsing again, and managed to convince Foggy not to take him to a hospital, and instead call his ally Claire Temple. After being patched up, Matt laid resting on his sofa. When he woke up, Foggy confronted him about his alter-ego. Matt revealed to him his super-human abilities, his motives, and even told Foggy that he attempted to kill Fisk earlier. Foggy couldn't forgive Matt for what he had done, and left him and Nelson and Murdock. While Matt and Foggy were distanced, Foggy still worked on exposing Fisk, and managed to enlist the help of Marci Stahl to get numerous records of Landman and Zack regarding Fisk's companies, as they were his lawyers. Foggy and Matt reconciled and decided to work together once again to put an end to Fisk. As he and Foggy were having a conversation with Seargant Brett Mahoney, one of the few honest officers at the 15th precinct, Matt overheard a corrupt officer talking on the radio, as he and other officers in Fisk's payroll were sweeping the city looking for Carl Hoffman, another dirty cop who had disappeared, being kept in hiding by Leland Owlsley as a leverage to get away when he tried to abandon Fisk, who could blow Fisk's operations wide open. After Matt located Hoffman and ensured he got to the precinct alive to turn himself in, Nelson and Murdock represented him when he testified, and exposed all of Fisk's illegal activities, as well as revealing the names of those in his payroll. Even though Fisk attempted to escape when he was being transported by the FBI, Matt, whom the press would later dub "Daredevil," subdued him. The next day, Karen, Matt and Foggy picked up from what was left to move forward. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Elden Henson portrays Foggy Nelson in the Netflix series Marvel's Daredevil and Marvel's The Defenders. Henson reprised his role in the Marvel's Jessica Jones episode "AKA Sole Survivor" and in the Marvel's Luke Cage episode "All Souled Out". | Trivia = * Foggy is a fan of the Hell's Kitchen Hellions. * Nelson was born on July 10, 1980. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Франклин Нельсон (199999) Category:Columbia University Student Category:Franklin Nelson (Earth-199999)/Quotes Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Nelson Family